


The Devil Went Down to Ice Castle

by marvelist (Ardent)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, VictUuri, alternative universe, holiday fic, minor religious discussion, santa!yuuri, satan!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardent/pseuds/marvelist
Summary: And that, my friends, is the story of how Yuuri snags himself a Mr. Claus, reverse Persephone style. In which Victor is Satan, and Yuuri is Santa Claus. Pure nonsense with no plot, but still full of fluffiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by The Charlie Daniels Band.
> 
> -
> 
> It's my birthday, I can post what I want to, post what I want to, post~ what I want to.
> 
> So Christmas crack is the thing that I post, doo-doo doo-doo doooo!
> 
> Just a fun little story to share for the holidays, ~~unbeta'd~~ now beta'd, unplanned. Enjoy!

The only time Yuuri runs into Victor is during the end of the year, not for lack of trying on Yuuri's part. He always sends invites to Victor during the lunar festivals, the tree lighting ceremony, even when the construction for toys is first being drafted up, knowing what he does of Victor's penchant for wanting to try new things.

Rejected. Every time.

Because of this, Phichit always shoves his phone into his front jacket pocket before any air dancing happens, just so he'd be ready for a selfie at any moment. Not that he ever remembers to seize those moments, still feeling awkward around Victor even after a few centuries of light chatting.

He doesn't have to wait long. Victor shows up at the 1,332th house Yuuri skips. He spots the silver gleam of Victor's hair from twenty thousand feet off the ground (and trust him, Victor's hair _is_ that fabulous), and turns Rudolph into a sharp u-turn dive. The bells on his sleigh jingles gently as he lands on the roof.

Victor isn't happy to see him, not that anyone else can tell by the smile on his face. But Yuuri's known him from even before humans moved out of the caves, so it's not like the fake geniality fools him. Whatever. _He's_ happy to see Victor, and excited for a chance at another conversation, stilted as it is. He climbs out of the sleigh as fast as his bulk will allow and approaches Victor with a shy smile.

They're not on first name terms, not yet, so Yuuri's careful to call Victor by his official title. 

"Satan," Yuuri greets as he approaches Victor with a shy smile, gloved hand automatically reaching out to pet Makkachin, who enthusiastically rushes at him. The sad lines of a leather harness trails behind him since Victor doesn't like having Makkachin stuck to Victor's sleigh when he's delivering presents. The dog woofs at him, front paws on Yuuri's waist, nose already making its way into Yuuri's other front pocket where he always keeps treats for the dog. "What are you doing here?" _Stupid, stupid! That was an incredibly stupid question,_ Yuuri immediately berates himself. 

Victor apparently agrees since he raises an eyebrow, hefts the bag in his hand higher, and pointedly smiles that sharp smile at Yuuri again. Yuuri's a little distracted by the cold snow swirling merrily around Victor's form, his long hair drifting with a life of its own in the air. As always, Victor is painfully beautiful. "Delivering wishes and presents."

Yuuri learned in the 12th century not to bring up the point that he can, in fact, deal with a few misspellings of his name on _Dear Santa_ letters from the extremely young and learning impaired, but Victor still acts like he's about to arrogantly shove that tidbit of unwelcome news in his face. Yuuri won't admit it aloud, and especially not to his Head Elf Phichit, but he finds it incredibly adorable how protective Victor is over these kids, especially the ones that are dyslexic. So what if he has a few (thousand) less houses to visit on Christmas Eve? If it makes Victor happy, it makes Yuuri happy. And what makes Yuuri happy makes the elves happy, who makes the toys that makes the kids happy, so really, Victor's doing the world a favor by being so adorable.

Or at least, that's how Yuuri's justifying his crush in his head.

"Yakov misses you. He wants you to come home, even if he won't admit it out loud." It's the same message Yuuri delivers every year, and Victor reacts to it in the same way every time, with a blank expression preceding an enigmatic smile. Out of all of Yakov's creations, Victor is the most willful, skating to his own tune and refusing to follow any of Yakov's laws. None of the other creations are sure why Victor left Yakov's care, but it's obvious from the way Yakov yells and blusters when Victor's name is brought up that he very much misses his prodigal son. This year though, Victor breaks tradition by chuckling darkly after the enigmatic smile is given, shaking his head. "How humans got Yahweh from Yakov, I will never understand."

"We all miss you. I...I for one, would be happy to see you home sometimes," Yuuri stutters, dropping his eyes. He can feel Victor staring at him, the air charged with something between them, and desperately reaches for something to say.

"Any interesting requests this year?" Yuuri genuinely wants to know and is well aware how talking about "Satan's Kids" will brighten up Victor's demeanor, will hopefully wash away the sharpness from Yuuri bringing Yakov up. It works, of course. Victor perks up, yells "My Kids!" with index finger happily pressed against his lip as he starts going on about some of his more difficult and unusual requests as his cloak ripples merrily around him. Yuuri hangs on to every word and can't control the fond smile on his face even if he was full of sad thoughts and tried. Yuuri isn't worried about losing time while chatting with Victor. His magic is strongest on this night and time elegantly bends for him, turns at his bidding, so Yuuri feels no guilt in indulging in Victor's excited babble. Of course, Victor has no such power, so their conversations always wind down to an end when Victor realizes how many more houses he needs to get to before dawn breaks.

Yuuri does nothing to remind Victor of the time.

Makkachin dozes while leaning against Yuuri's leg, having finished gorging himself on the delicacy treats Yuuri brought. Yuuri still lightly scritches Makkachin's neck even though the dog is half-asleep. Victor's moved onto talking about the creative treats these kids are leaving out, so different from the oranges and cups of unpasteurized milk left out during the 20's. Yuuri starts to feel a trickle of dread at the shift in topic.

"So Santa Yuuri," Victor says, right as Yuuri thinks _here it comes_ , "you're looking a bit thicker this year. More kids being good or are they just putting out more treats?" There's no true maliciousness in Victor's tone or face, just curiosity, but it shames Yuuri all the same. They both know that it's the love and care put into the treats left out that makes his magic (and himself) swell when he eats them, that his cheeks get chubby and his behind gets more cushion because of the kids' sincere regard, so being ashamed of that is incredibly ungrateful. And Yuuri normally isn't ashamed of it. But there's something about being unattractive in Victor's eyes that makes Yuuri wish he had more confidence in himself, that he wouldn't buckle with self-recriminations and shame over his body shape for the few moments he speaks with Victor, when he's normally proud of it the rest of the time.

A thin Santa on Christmas Eve is one devoid of the children's love, devoid of the beauty of life.

Yuuri repeats this to himself as he gathers up his courage and looks challengingly into Victor's eyes, ready to tell Victor that he's proud of his extra thickness, that he got this from the good kids that excelled in school, in kindness, in sports, in life. His comeback disappears like the rest of his thoughts when they lock eyes and he sees the genuine affection there. Or maybe it's always been there but he hasn't noticed it until now?

"Uh...um...I," Yuuri flounders.

Victor glides towards him, carefully dropping the bag in his hand, his sentient red cloak swirling behind him. One hand tips Yuuri's chin up, the other affectionately rubbing Makkachin's floppy ear and tangling his fingers with Yuuri's own.

"Yuu~ri," Victor breathes his name seductively, "why are you delivering presents alone? Do you not have a Mrs. Claus? Or a Mr. Claus?"

The words get stuck in Yuuri's throat, so he shakes his head emphatically instead.

Victor chuckles. "Then how about I be your Mr. Claus then, and help you deliver all these presents, including my own, of course."

Yuuri shakes his head again and this time, the words shake loose. "I don't want you to be Mr. Claus. I just want you to be happy, being whatever you want to be, even if that's being Lucifer. It's not like you hurt good people anyway."

Victor stares at him with shocked eyes, everything still between them. Victor's cloak lightly dances up, fluttering gently before it inches around and cocoons them both in a shield of warmth. Victor leans in closer, eyes intent as he searches Yuuri's face. His fingers trail up and gracefully sweeps across the skin under Yuuri's eyes. "How could I have missed this? All these years, I thought you were angry about the devil stealing your kids."

Yuuri scrunches up his face in confusion. "I...What? When was I angry?"

Victor laughs joyously, making Yuuri's brain break and malfunction when he plants an ardent kiss onto Yuuri's lips. "Nevermind. Makkachin! Reindeers! We have presents to deliver!" Yuuri's still lost and confused as Makkachin happily bounds after them, the reindeers stomping their hooves in excitement. He's still confused when Victor spends the rest of the night touching him in ways Santa is never touched. He is especially confused when Victor breaks up the cookies left out into little pieces, each fed into Yuuri's mouth by Victor, his fingers lingering indecently with each inserted piece.

He's no less confused when Victor sets up shop in his Ice Castle the next day, dragging the Prince of Darkness, Yuri Plisetsky with him, who scowls and yells about freezing his butt off living in such an unholy place.

Yuuri doesn't mention that Yuri's normal residence is exponentially more unholy than his. Solemn Elf Otabek does it for him. Otabek helpfully adds that by being the Prince of Darkness, Yuri could probably thrive anywhere, in any condition, with any difficulties, and how admirable that is. Yuri is curiously silent (and red) after that. 

Yuuri is also silent (and red) after he emerges from his room the next day, Victor draped becomingly over his shoulders. Phichit snaps pictures faster than his finger can handle. Yuuri can practically see the smoke rising from where he stands.

"U-um. Everyone? This is Victor Nikiforov, the King of H-"

"Just call me Mr. Claus!" Victor gleefully interrupts, causing Yuuri to blush and the rest of the elves (except Otabek, who just slow claps) to cheer in elated glory.

And that, my friends, is the story of how Yuuri snags himself a Mr. Claus, reverse Persephone style. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by this [post](http://incurablenecromantic.tumblr.com/post/106535043037/eccentricmisseclectic-autisticdorumon-give). 
> 
> If anyone's interested, my tumblr is [here](http://littlethor.tumblr.com/). Come say hello!


End file.
